Competitive rowing, enjoyed for centuries, is seeing an upsurge in interest and is now held to be one of the fastest growing sports. The rowing sport has two major forms, sweep rowing in which the rower works a single oar with both hands, and sculling in which the rower works two oars (sculls), one in each hand. Various types of racing have been developed and rowing competitions range from Olympic and world championship levels, to rowing in schools, in clubs, and in less competitive arenas.
Although rowing is a low-impact, non weight-bearing sport, it has its hazards and drawbacks, due particularly to the repetitive and demanding nature of rowing action. One notable difficulty resulting from intense, competitive rowing activity relates to its impact on the rower's hands. During the repetitive rowing cycle, there can be considerable friction between the oar and the hands, causing calluses, blisters, and related damage to the skin of the rower's hands. As is well known among participants of the sport, the job of rowing can be exceptionally tough on palm-side surfaces of the hand.
Attempts to alleviate the problems caused by the repetitive, friction contact of oar against hand using conventional blister protection methods have met with limited success. In many cases, rowers wrap layers of adhesive dressing tape over areas of the hand that are particularly prone to damage. While this approach may work for a short period of time, the tape has a limited durability under competitive racing conditions and is typically worn off or discarded early into a race.
Other attempts to provide protection to the hands have included using gloves and adaptations of gloves. This solution is disappointing to rowers for a number of reasons. Perspiration from within the gloved hand is not only uncomfortable, but does not help, and may even hinder, protection from blistering. Padding against the palm surface proves to be wholly unsatisfactory over time, bunching up and creating localized pressure spots that can blister worse than other areas. Covering over the upper surfaces of the fingers prevents the type of gripping and flexing action needed to handle the oar properly and comfortably. Overall, gloves tend to restrict hand movement, causing more muscular stress and making the rowing experience much less enjoyable. Gloves easily get wet and stay wet, becoming uncomfortable in the heat of competition. And gloves worn for one race or event, even if not irreparably damaged or destroyed by the rowing action, are unlikely to be wanted for subsequent use.
For reasons such as these, gloves are not a welcome solution to the rowing community. Few competitive rowers like to use them and some coaches, competitions, or teams themselves may discourage or even prohibit the use of gloves during a race.
A desirable protective hand covering for rowing and similar activities that include repetitive, frictive contact against palm areas of the hand would meet the following requirements:                (i) buffers the skin contact without losing friction needed for oar handling, thus helping to protect the hand from injury;        (ii) allows air flow around the hand to prevent heat build-up and to help keep skin from getting clammy;        (iii) low-profile in appearance, looking like no more than tape to the external viewer;        (iv) durable, designed to last throughout practice and racing sessions and not easily damaged by moisture, sweat, and wear;        (v) easy to put on and remove;        (vi) offering minimal constraint to hand motion, not obstructive of hand flexure during the stroke cycle.        
Adhesive tape fails or disappoints on requirements (ii), (iv), (v), and (vi) of the above listing. Glove arrangements fail or disappoint on requirements (i), (ii), (iii), (iv), (v), and (vi). Added padding, a conventional solution for reducing the tendency to cause blisters, impairs handling and “feel” of the oar for the rowing participant.
Thus, it is seen that there is a need for a protective hand covering that is particularly well suited for use in rowing and similar athletic, leisure, and work activities.